bbdamanbakugaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Bomber
Red Bomber is a major character in the Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden manga and anime. She is the only female of the BB-Daman protagonist team. Being the only female, she the "sweetheart" of the group with the added measure of a tomboy. Red Bomber tends to be more mature than her companions, and is uniquely talented with animals and dreams of being a B-daron professor. Her B-Daron is Pipo. Personality Red Bomber is a sweet girl, but is also a bit of a tomboy. At most times, she is sweet, outgoing, perceptive, and a pacifist. She often shows deep concern and understanding towards her friends. Red Bomber tends to be a good listener, and has soft spot for animals. Conversely at other times, she can also be hot-tempered and prone to anger. A running gag in the B-daman Bakugaiden series is to see her acting out violently towards other characters out of a humorous intent. For example, as in scenes of comedy in other Japanese anime, she can be seen pulling out a mallet (hammer) out of thin air or demonstrating super-human strength. with her B-Da]]Throughout the series, Red Bomber has also displayed skills in domesticated chores (cooking, sewing, and first-aid) and in athletics (baseball, high jumps, and dance). On occasion, she has provided help to Professor Grey Bomber in his lab and is very observant. Red Bomber enjoys books, romance, baking, B-Daron and making everyone's life a little bit easier. She has had a crush on Black Bomber since their first encounter, and a rival relationship with Pink Bomber over his affection. B-Daron Red Bomber's B-daron is a squirrel-like creature introduced to the series in episode 7. The name Pipo was suggested by White Bomber (since it is the only thing she says). Pipo chose to stay with Red Bomber by the end of the seventh episode after she and her friends rescued the forest animals from a plot of demise conjured by a henchmen of the Dark B-da force. Pipo is often seen with Red Bomber (often curled around her neck or perched on her head), whether it is helping her cook or socializing with friends. Pipo shares a strong bond with Red Bomber and enjoys picking flowers, peaceful nature scenery, and helping out. B-Da Armor 'Red Buster' Red Bomber received her first B-da Armor (mecha robot), shortly after Blue Bomber's in the 11th episode. Her suit's strength lies in the ability to fire two Beda shots at one time, making it more powerful than the suits that came before it. The Red Buster's main attack is "Double Beda Cannon". It was destroyed in a train wreck along with the B-da Armor of Blue Bomber and Yellow Bomber. 'Flyer Dragon' Red Bomber's second generation mecha came late in the series (episode 45). This dragon-type suit is mainly used as a carrier/transport vessel large enough to fit two B-da suits for flight. The Flyer Dragon fires B-Da shots catapult-style, and can carry additional passengers other than the pilot. Trivia: *Red Bomber is the only female among the main characters *She is also the only female character in the series without "hair". Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females